


scab and plaster

by notthegirlwholived (kairos_system)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Trans, Child Abuse, Dysphoria, Friendship, Gen, Grooming, M/M, Male Friendship, Misgendering, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Trans Harry Potter, deadname, trans boy, trans boy harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/notthegirlwholived
Summary: Harry's first detention in a while with Professor Snape takes a not-so-unexpected turn, and Draco Malfoy happens to observe it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this for a RP and after I finished my brain went "this should be a Drarry fic". Not sure why but here it is. As for it being incomplete — it probably will have multiple chapters, so there you go. Title is from the unreleased Marina & the Diamonds song "Scab and Plaster", because I feel like it works well.

Harry’s hand ached as he scrubbed one of the final trophies Snape had tasked him with cleaning without magic for detention. He would not be surprised if there was a reason for Snape being at his desk, looking down at Harry completing the task on the floor. And of course his tie had been in the wash so he’d arrived here presenting more femininely, and of course his hair had come loose while cleaning the trophies, as Snape had probably wanted.

“You know, Potter, if you weren’t such a prat, we could be doing something much more interesting,” Snape’s voice came from higher up, and Harry looked up. Shit. He’d walked over to him.

“Like what?” he asked. He wanted to annoy Snape, and asking him to spell out what he was harassing him about seemed like as good a plan as any. 

“You know what I’m talking about, girl,” Snape muttered, averting his eyes from Harry’s. Harry felt a surge of anger, but tried to ignore it. Misgendering was just a part of detention with Snape.

“I’m not sure I do, Professor,” Harry said. Because honestly, what else was he supposed to say? _Yes, I know you want to have sex with me, even though I’m eleven years old and not actually a girl?_

Snape looked at Harry with an intensity in his eyes Harry hadn’t seen since Snape had first seen him six months ago. Suddenly, he was grabbing Harry by the front of his shirt and forcing him to stand up. Harry blinked, suddenly thinking that his last comment had been a terrible idea, and that something might happen, because Snape’s face was only centimeters away from his and he’d pulled him closer. “You think you can just waltz in, looking like her, be cleaning trophies on the floor while I sit at my desk, and expect me to feel nothing? Hannah Potter, you know exactly what I want to do to you, and it is _painful_ to have those thoughts while trying to teach you in class. I could show you magic and potions that have powers beyond your wildest dreams, and I could touch you in ways that would make you scream in pleasure. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it, coming in here dressed like that.”

“My tie was in the wash,” Harry muttered.

“Excuses, excuses,” Snape hissed. “Why don’t we do something more fun than you cleaning one of the many trophies won by members of Slytherin House?”

Snape was so focused on Harry that he hadn’t heard the door swing open, but he noticed what was going on when he saw a small blonde boy in the doorway, looking at his Head of House in shock.

Hand shaking, he pointed his wand at Snape and yelled “Stupefy!” The curse whizzed at Snape, missing Harry by an inch.

“Come on,” Draco Malfoy said, grabbing a shocked Harry by the hand and dragging him out of the classroom. “Let’s get out of here, and then you can tell me how long he’s been doing this shit to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Potter. What’s Professor Snape been doing to you?” Malfoy asked Harry, staring him down. They were sitting in an empty classroom quite a bit away from the potions classroom, Malfoy having ducked in once they were an appropriate distance away and beckoned for Harry to follow.

            Harry bristled, not appreciating the way Malfoy’s question had almost seemed like an accusation. He almost expected Malfoy to accuse him of hooking up with Snape to get better grades in Potions and then getting in too deep. But was it his imagination, or was Malfoy actually concerned for him? He’d cast a curse on the head of Slytherin, after all.

            “Never actually touching me in private places,” Harry said, reddening at the idea that it made Snape’s treatment of him better. “Lots of comments about how I look like Lily or am really pretty, or putting his hand on my shoulder for longer than necessary.”

            “Well, in my opinion, Potter, you’re one of the prettiest boys at Hogwarts, and I mean that in a good way,” Malfoy said to him, and Harry found himself reddening for a different reason. Why did he have to blush at a compliment from a damn _Slytherin?_

            “Thanks.”

            “It’s still not alright though, and my father _will_ hear about how the Potions master has been attempting to _fraternise_ with students. And until he’s arrested, fired, or maybe even just seriously disciplined, I’m sticking with you,” Malfoy said, very matter-of-factly.

            “You do not need to supervise me,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

            “Nonsense, Potter. You could’ve ended up in Slytherin, and the head of my house has been trying to make you into some sort of sexual object, completely disregarding your gender identity and even your identity as a person other than your mother,” Malfoy told him. “Now, would you like to come back to the Slytherin dorm and further acquaint yourself with the person you were determined to make your enemy, or would you like to continue to be stubborn and reject my attempts at friendship?”

            “I didn’t need your rescuing,” said Harry, pushing the chair in and standing up. “I could’ve dealt with it myself?”

            “By casting Expelliarmus on him while he was grabbing your arse?” Malfoy asked, smirking.

            “Shut. Up!” Harry yelled, and rushed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing M/M, sorry.


End file.
